Pirates des Caraïbes dans le futur
by Remote
Summary: 2054, après une catastrophe naturelle, les pirates réapparaissent sur les mers. La Malédiction du Black Pearl version moderne peut commencer ! Comment seront vos personnages favoris dans le futur ? Venez le découvrir!


Auteur: Moi

Source: Pirates des Caraïbes, donc aucun personnage à moi.

Genre: Aventure, mystère, puis un peu futuriste aussi, quand même !

Quoi de plus ? Et bien... Je suis ravie de pouvoir vous livrer cette premire histoire, qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Je garde la trame de l'histoire de "La malédiction du Black Pearl" comme fil conducteur, en essayant au mieux de garder le caractère de chacun tel qu'il est dépeint dans le film. Les explications sur la catastrophe naturelle viendront comme-ci, comme-ça...

Je vous laisse à présent à la lecture !!

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Le brouillard, épais et redoutable, remplissait l'air et couvrait l'océan. Paysage terne et sans vie, aux couleurs grisâtres nuancées. Soudain, une voix d'enfant, une mélodie, un chant.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. _**(1)**

Une fillette d'une dizaine d'année était accoudée à la proue, le regard lointain, elle entonnait son chant de pirates sans s'inquiéter de rien.

_We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot._

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains dont les boucles naturelles lui conféraient un charme certain, et beaucoup de féminité. Sa tenue simple mais luxueuse trahissait sa classe sociale élevée : Une robe beige dernier cri, signée Stephanos, un grec qui faisait beaucoup parler de lui dans le monde de la haute couture, ces trois dernières années. Un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche, l'autre pendouillant mollement à son côté car définitivement hors de service, elle écoutait en boucle une chanson de pirate qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher sur le net. Son père, très peu fier des utilisations que sa fille faisait d'un outil aussi précieux qu'Internet, l'en avait privée définitivement. Heureusement pour elle, la gamine avait tout de même enregistré la chanson dans son mp3 avant que la punition sonne.

Sur le pont donc, à la proue, la fillette tapait du pied en rythme avec la musique, discrètement tout de même, histoire de ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Sa voix portait peu mais suffisamment pour alarmer les superstitions de l'équipage. Superstitions dont elle se moquait éperdument mais auxquelles elle devrait se soumettre si elle ne voulait pas se voir jetée par-dessus bord par un marin à bout de nerf.

Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'enfant qui sursauta et se retourna vivement. Un homme barbu aux cheveux grisonnant était penché vers elle, l'air rude.

« Tout doux, mam'zelle. Ces satanés pirates écument les flots. Vous voulez quand même pas qu'ils nous tombent dessus ? » Ses yeux exprimaient un courroux mêlé de crainte. La toute jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car aussitôt intervint une seconde voix.

« Monsieur Gibbs, ça ira comme ça. C'était le lieutenant Norrington

- Elle chantait une chanson de pirates!... » Lança Gibbs en la montrant du doigt tout en s'éloignant de la fauteuse de trouble « Ça porte malheur de chanter sur les pirates quand on patauge dans ce brouillard surnaturel, c'est moi qui vous l'dis.

- Nous vous en remercions. Disposez. Son ton ne permettait aucune réplique

- A vos ordres... » Il quitta la gamine d'un air sombre et, passant auprès de son lieutenant, maugréa à voix basse « Ça porte aussi malheur d'avoir une femme à bord... Même une femme miniature... »

La « femme miniature » n'en revenait pas que certains marins prêtent encore foi à de telles superstitions ! On était au XXIIIème siècle, tout de même ! L'histoire avait prouvé qu'une femme à bord ne portait aucun malheur du tout, pas plus que les chansons de pirates n'attiraient ceux-ci... Mais cette dernière hypothèse, elle aurait aimé qu'elle soit véridique, juste pour avoir l'occasion de rencontrer l'un de ces « forbans ».

Ignorant la remarque du marin, le lieutenant vint se placer au côté de la fillette, il devait avoir la vingtaine mais son air strict et autoritaire lui en donnaient d'avantage. Tout coincé dans son uniforme kaki, il n'en gardait pas moins un air digne et considéra attentivement l'enfant lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole. « Je crois que ce serait merveilleux de rencontrer un vrai pirate ! » Elle avait prit le soin de retirer son écouteur par respect pour l'homme et lui souriait à présent de toutes ses dents.

Son air enjoué avait de quoi déconcerté tout marin qui se respecte, mais le lieutenant resta calme dans son explication. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, innocente et naïve, son avis sur ces bâtards de pirates changerait bien vite !

« Vous avez tort, Mademoiselle Swann. Ce sont tous des êtres méprisables et corrompus. Je veux faire en sorte que tous marin qui navigue sous pavillon noir ou porte la marque des pirates reçoive ce qu'il mérite. »

Il s'accorda une petite pause, heureux de voir que la fille était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec un regard curieux qui devait signifier quelque chose comme « qu'est-ce qu'ils méritent ? ». Il préféra s'exprimer en termes énigmatiques pour éviter de choquer la demoiselle.

« Une petite secousse, pour finir en douce... »

Demoiselle qui ne comprit effectivement rien. Mais qui fut vite éclairée par un Monsieur Gibbs très en forme – il mima à merveille le condamné à mort, assis sur sa chaise électrique, secoué de frisson puis retombant inerte. L'enfant eut un regard horrifié et s'en détourna rapidement.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui s'était jusqu'à présent tenu à l'écart, s'avança aux côtés des deux protagonistes, l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait un costume bleu chic et ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés vers l'arrière, un pli soucieux barrait son front.

« Lieutenant Norrington, j'apprécie votre ferveur. Malheureusement, je dois me préoccuper des effets que ce sujet pourrait produire sur ma fille » Il fixait cette dernières de ces petits yeux, sans prêter grande attention à son interlocuteur, qui s'empressa de s'excuser, avant de tourner les talons.

Le duo père fille se retrouva donc seul lorsque la petite déclara sans gène « En fait je trouve tout ça passionnant, moi !

- Oui, c'est ça qui m'inquiète justement. » Et, sur ces dernières paroles, il laissa seule sa fille, se demandant où diable l'enfant avait-elle attrapé cette étrange passion pour la piraterie !

Peu encline à se poser des questions, la fillette replaça son écouteur dans son oreille et observa l'océan. Elle allait se remettre à chantonner quand elle aperçut quelque chose qui flottait sur l'eau. Ses yeux se plissèrent un peu et elle distingua la chose : C'était un sac à main fleurit, assez vieux mais très joli. L'enfant sourit et le suivit des yeux. La scène avait quelque chose de délicat et d'élégant, voir flotter un objet aussi beau dans le vide de l'océan avait de quoi fasciner une gamine de dix ans. Malheureusement pour elle, la scène gracieuse qui se déroulait sous ses yeux allait bientôt se transformer en une scène tragique.

Elle tourna lentement la tête pour essayer de voir d'où venait ce mystérieux sac, mais autre chose attira son attention, un peu plus loin. Plissant d'avantage les yeux, elle tenta de percer le brouillard. Lorsqu'elle vit que la "chose flottante" n'était autre qu'un jeune garçon accroché à une bouée de sauvetage, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle hurla « Regardez, un enfant ! Il y a un enfant sur l'eau ! » D'où venait-il, que lui était-il arrivé, pourquoi se retrouvait-il ainsi, comment la chose était arrivée, était-il seul ? Toutes les questions qu'elle ne s'était pas posée avant de prendre la parole lui venaient à présent à l'esprit. Sur le pont, d'autres voix firent écho à celle de la fillette « Un homme à la mer ! », « Remontez-le à bord ! ».

Une partie de l'équipage alla récupérer le jeune garçon dans la seconde. Ils posèrent l'enfant inconscient sur le pont, tout le monde s'afférait autour de lui « Ecartez-vous, écartez-vous ! ». Le lieutenant Norrington se pencha près du petit et déclara, au soulagement de tous, qu'il respirait encore.

Tandis que toute l'attention des marins était portée sur l'enfant, Gibbs se détacha du groupe et se rapprocha du bord du navire. Surpris autant qu'apeuré par ce qu'il voyait, il murmura « Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu... »

Cela attira l'attention de la gamine qui se joignit à Gibbs pour observer ce qui se tramait, entraînant dans son sillage d'autres marins curieux. « Regardez, droit devant ! » Le spectacle macabre d'un navire en feu s'offrit à son regard. Quelques petites explosions retentirent et le regard de l'enfant devint anxieux. Etaient-ils tous morts ou y avait-il d'autres survivants ? Et s'il y en avait, pour combien de temps le seraient-ils encore ? En effet, les petites explosions entendues précédemment en laissaient présager de bien pires.

Le gouverneur prit la parole le premier, coupant court au silence moribond qui s'était installé sur le pont « Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est un bateau de commerce illégal, ils devaient probablement transporter de la marchandise dangereuse sans la sécurité adéquate. Lui répondit le lieutenant

- Ca leur a réussi, vraiment » Cracha Gibbs, incrédule quant à la version pourtant plausible du Lieutenant. Il est vrai que ce genre de bateau de contrebande était de plus en plus courant parmi les mers, depuis _l'Incident_, et comme ces navires étaient pauvres, les marins risquaient à chaque fois leurs vies en transportant de dangereuses marchandises, sans grande sécurité. Mais les attaques pirates étaient bien plus fréquentes que ce type d'accidents, et ça, Gibbs le savait aussi bien que le reste de l'équipage « Tout le monde y pense, mais moi je l'dis » Il tourna son regard vers le bateau en ruine, et continua, sur de lui « Des pirates. »

Le gouverneur émit un petit rire jaune, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas ça. Pas des pirates ! Voyons ! Pas si près de lui et de sa fille. Non. Nier l'évidence était un très bon moyen de fuir celle-ci. « Nul ne peut le prouver » crut-il bon d'ajouter alors.

La fille, loin de s'intéresser aux discutions des adultes, se rapprocha du garçon comateux. Elle l'observa sans bouger tandis que Norrington ordonnait de descendre un bateau de sauvetage pour aller vérifier l'état du navire et chercher de quelconques survivants. Le gouverneur rejoignit sa fille « Elizabeth, j'aimerais que tu accompagnes ce petit » Elle se tourna vers lui « Que tu prennes soin de lui. Tu en seras responsable » La petite hocha la tête et suivit l'homme qui transportait l'enfant. Le gouverneur regarda sa fille s'éloigné, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres. Puis son visage devint grave et inquiet.

Une fois seule avec l'inconnu, Elizabeth l'observa. Son t-shirt blanc était déchiré en plusieurs endroits, ainsi que son jeans. Elle se pencha et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux trempés, lui caressant doucement le visage. Le jeune garçon se réveilla d'un coup et attrapa la main de la fillette, sur ses gardes. Celle-ci sursauta et eut un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre « Y a pas d'danger » sa voix se voulait rassurante « Je m'appelle Elizabeth Swann

- Will Turner. Répondit-il, un peu perdu

- Je veillerai sur toi, Will » Elle lui sourit et, sur ces derniers mots de réconfort, il sombra de nouveau dans le coma.

Une chaîne au coup de Will attira soudain l'attention de la fillette. Elle s'en saisit et découvrit un médaillon en or, sur lequel était sculptée une tête de mort, symbole des pirates. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et s'exclama dans un souffle « Tu es... Un pirate ! »

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? » La voix du lieutenant Norrington la sortit de ses rêveries en la faisant sursauter de nouveau. Elle se retourna et cacha le médaillon derrière son dos « Il s'appelle William Turner, j'n'ai rien découvert d'autre.

- Bien. Emmenez-le »

Se retrouvant de nouveau seule, Elizabeth renonça à suivre les autres. Elle se rapprocha du bord du bateau et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, vérifiant que personne ne s'approchait. Une fois qu'elle fut assurée de ne pas être dérangée, elle leva le médaillon à hauteur de ses yeux et l'observa.

Et, dans le brouillard, se détacha l'image d'une frégate aux couleurs sombres, portant un pavillon noir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

Un pavillon de pirates.

Elle ferma les yeux brusquement, croyant rêver.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**(1)** Pour la chanson qu'Elizabeth chante, ce n'est pas la version calme du film que l'on connait, les chanteurs sont les Jonas Brothers et vous pouvez trouver une video sur youtube en tapant "Yo ho". Voila, pour ceux qui ça intéresse !!

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

**Voila voila, c'est tout pour le moment ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez la suite ? Et bien réclamez la moiii par une Review hinhin**

**Egalement, si vous avez des suggestions, allez-y, proposez ! Sait-on jamais... **

**Pour finir, je tenais juste à dire que, la scène entière se passant dans un bateau, on ne voit peut-être pas bien la modernisation, mais quand ils serront à terre, ça se verra déjà beaucoup plus. **

**Bon et bien, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, j'attend vos remarques ! **


End file.
